happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bridget
Bridget is a fan character created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Character Bio Bridget (or smply known as Bride) is a goat with the great desire to marry and have a family but her methods to attract her suitors are often wrong or mad. Since she young age she only lived with her mother and was an only child, she used to be very lonely, if she would like to have a bigger family to feel more affection. One day when her mother takes her to a wedding for the first time Bridget (her original name at that time was Karlita) falls in love with costumes, decorations and other wedding things, but especially the beautiful white dress of the bride. At the age of 7, she realized that when she got married, she could have someone at her side to be able to form a larger family, she began to improve her appearance so she could attract and get a boyfriend, for example, to dye her white fur and her hair. pink, wear a beautiful accessory, change the name because he thought it would be more beautiful, close your eyes and paint your eyelids to look like normal eyes, etc. Nowadays she can not achieve her goal because when she is attracted to someone she is pursued and tries to be by her side as much as possible making her a great nuisance, and if she gets to have a great point in the relationship she goes to the level of having a son to force him to be tied to her, but when she tries to make the last point due to her gender usually scares her beloved ones and makes it lose them. Basically she can never get a stable couple. Personality She appears to be a calm, tender and sweet girl from the outside, but if you are a boy and you make her have a good you will become one of her potential couples, but making her a ore being unaffeve towards her she will try to hurt her partner real badly, which she uauslly does in gruesome and violent ways. She is very jealous. On the oher hand, she is calm and nice with other girl characters and tries to have afun time with them, by having tea parties or going shopping. Appearance When she was born she was purple with red stripes, abdomen and snout of a lighter tone. She had a long curly red hair and pointed ears, gray horns with curved ends making a union in the form of heart and characteristic black eyes with green colored pupils. Now she has a white and peach color without stripes, the bottom of ehr tail has a light peach tone, goat ears small freckles on most of her body and has the tips of her extremities of soft pink color, her hair is pink and a little wavy, her eyes are still black but are always kept closed with eyes painted on her eyelids that give the impression of having her eyes wide open, her horns remain the same. Bride wears a white short dress with a pink bow in the middle and black buttons, a large white bride dress and veil on her head and reddish and white accesory decored with roses, as well as a white bow and a leaf. She has a necklace made of gold pearls. Karlita This character is united to Bridget being her the original / classic form of Bride before her drastic transformation and her bride attires. She has purple and red hair, black eyes, she wears a fancy scarlet dress with a gothic and vampiric design. Karlita manifests through Bridget´s mirror reflections and usually does so to taunt and scare her., like a mirror. Karlita may as well be considered Bride´s lustful side and oppressed desires. Karlita usually makes cameo appearances whenever Bride appears on an episode. Deaths She can kill someone by her own due to her high strength. She may kill others if she throws a tantrum or when she sees someone who tries to interfere with her lovely affairs. Her deaths often involve her trying to stop any of her couples from seeing othe girls due to how jealous Bride is. Her survival rate is 34%. Gallery # Bridget_1.png|Original design with a long snout Briddd.png Brid_rosa.png|Sketch of Bride/Bridget Brid_pose_feliz.png|Bride being happy Brid_7u7.png|Bride showing her true eyes Brid_flores.png|Sniffing flowers Brid_enamorada.png|Falling in love Brid_y_Cuddles.png|Bride flirting as usual Ven_para_aca_chica_by_la_cocotua-dbq6tfg.png|Bride being choked by her alter ego Karlita Brid_sin_cabeza.png|Bride being decapitated Brid_candy_gore.png|Bride drawn in candy gore Brid_frappe.png|Starbucks Frappe parody Coquetones_by_la_cocotua-dbqh55v.png|Bride flirting with Rainbow Bride px.png Trivia * She has an extreme Mary-Sue attitude towards canon characters and tries to brag about her having many children with them, although this is never true. * She keeps her eyes close due to a curse that causes her to fail in love, that is why she laways keeps her eyes closed anexplains why she painted false eyes on her eyelids. * She is hermaphrodite * Karlita represents Bride´s lustful side and oppressed desires. * Despite being an hermaphrodite she considers herself a heterosexual woman and if someone contradicts this she will throw a tantrum * To navigate with her eyes closed she briefly opens her eyes, makes a mental sketch of her surroundings and she amazingly navigates without stumbling upon people and objects. * Her acute sense of smell also helps in this. * Her name Bridget is similar to the word bride. Translated by Cyanide. Category:Characters Category:White Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Female Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with a Flipped Out/Devil/Bad Side Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:La-cocotua characters